


Thank God For Pens

by dinosaurasrex



Category: K-pop, TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, Family, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaurasrex/pseuds/dinosaurasrex
Summary: Soulmate Au : Whatever you write on your skin shows up on your soulmates skin. But this won't be activated until you draw on your skin and your soulmate draws on theirs. You have to erase your soulmates ink or it will stay on your arm forever. Once you and your soulmate both start to write on your arms then it's like sending an email and you can't see the message anymore.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Thank God For Pens

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with a Sookai fanfic! So I started a fanfic series that I'm posting later but this is not apart of the fanfic series. I got a hecka sweet comment that made me so happy that I'm writing a cute soulmate fic for. So this goes out to you 하늘!

Hueningkai wasn't much of a pen person. If given the choice he would always write in pencil. He hadn't started carrying pens on his person, until the 5th grade; and even then he hated to use them. There was just something so permanent about it. You couldn't go back if you made a mistake. 

Yet with 6th grade approaching he saw no other alternative to pens. So he was forced to use them. This wasn't a bad thing, it's not like he cared about his soulmate, he had other things to worry about, who he was going to spend the rest of his life with was not one of those worries, but Emily Perkins skirt coming up over his desk was a worry. Her pretty blonde hair and big blue eyes like the ocean had this hormonal boy all sorts of worried. So needless to say he wouldn't be writing on his arm any time soon unless Emily Perkins was going to. (He was sure he wasn't the only one who would do that but he was sure that they were meant to be. Even though that had never spoken a word outside of a thank you when she passed the papers back.) 

It wasn't until 7th grade that he had made peace with the pens and actually saw the need to write things on his skin. His teacher, Mr. Gullyward (a stupid last name, if you asked Kai) was announcing assignments and Kai who has stupidly already packed up decided that he was just going to write it on his arm. As soon as the pen touched his skin is filled with ink. All in Korean, (a language his mother had tried to teach him but he had thought it dumb and only stuck to the music lessons she taught him) and while extremely confused by why his soulmate was writing in Korean, he was also mesmerized by it.  _ This is the person I'm meant to be with.  _ His mind studied it, and as soon as the bell ring he took out his phone and snapped pictures of his arms. In the places he couldn't photograph he had his friends take pictures of. He sent all of them to his mom and begged her to translate. She agreed but said she would tell him at home what they all meant. Kai couldn't focus the rest of the day, his mind buzzed with excitement for what his mom would tell him at home. As soon as he got home he begged his mom to tell him. She pulled him into the living room while his dad finished supper for the night. She looked over his arms and concluded that most of them were schedules and reminders to practice. She explained that whomever it was must be trying to be a kpop idol. When Kai asked what that was, his mother pulled out her phone and showed him a video of a kpop group she followed. Kai felt happy and immediately wanted to send a reply, his mother laughed and pulled out some wipes that would instantly remove the ink. She told him that he would have to wait until after dinner so that he could write on his skin again. The dinner took too long for Kai and as soon as he could he grapped the nearest pen and started his message to his soulmate. What followed were a bunch of question marks and no attempts to actually be happy that the person could contact their soulmate. Kai frowned and refused to talk to them again. 

When 9th grade rolled around Kai was having a rough time. He had taken up Korean lessons with his mom (not because of his stupid soulmate, it was because he wanted to be a kpop star like the guys on his mom's phone) and with him finding out just how different he was, made him an easy target. His peers would invite him places just to gawk and laugh at him. They would make racist comments and crude gestures at him in the halls. (e.i. stretching the eyes, which Kai thought was stupid. His eyes were very big, bigger than some of the white kids. Even Emily Perkins eyes were smaller than his, and she was the football teams slut! (She calls herself that)) Kai had had enough and thankfully his soulmate had written something about stay ok. Kai smiled, he knew it probably wasn't meant for him but it still made him feel better.  **_I'm not ok, I'm hurting._ ** He wrote back. Soon a reply came.  **_Why? What happened?_ ** Kai wiped his tears,  **_the kids a school are jerks._ ** He wrote back.  **_Well that sucks, what are they doing?_ ** Kai felt more tears pool up, he didn't care about the gestures or the "ching ching chi" stuff it was the exclusion and purposeful want to hurt him that hurt him the most.  **_It's a long story…_ ** He wrote back.  **_If you ever need to talk, I'm literally always here._ ** Was the reply he got. He laughed a bit and wrote back a final  **_Thanks( ◜‿◝ )♡_ ** Kai smiled, maybe they weren't so bad.

Later that year his sister came home screaming about a new kpop boy. They all followed kpop especially BTS but this wasn't about them, it was about someone else. "Looooooooooooook!" She whined, handing the phone to him. It was an artical about a preview for a boy named Yeonjun. He was going to be apart of a new boy group under the BigHit label. Kai smiled, he was handsome. Maybe it was his soulmate. Kai laughed a bit at the thought. His sisters turned to him. He saw the gears turning in their heads. "KAI! YOU NEED TO AUDITION!" They bother screamed in unison. Kai laughed, "No way in hell." He stated.

_ What am I doing? _ He asked himself as he stared at the email he was about to send.  _ Am I really going to audition just because my sister's told me to?  _ He sighed. It wasn't just his sisters though, His soulmate had told him that they were auditioning for the same company.  _ What the heck?  _ He thought as he clicked send on the email.  **_I did it. I sent the audition in._ **

Kai hadn't thought they would actually accept him, but here he was. In front of the BigHit building in South Korea, with bad Korean speaking skills and a suitcase. He was a trainee now. For one of the biggest companies in the world.  _ It'll be ok. I'll just be quiet and be nice. It'll be ok. _ He thought as he walked into the building.

Kai was right, it was ok. He was alive and he had the boys by his side. His soulmate and him hardly talked but that was ok. He was too busy to bother with it. His debute was soon anyways. But on this particular night they got off earlier and were able to have more free time. So he took a shower and decided he finally needed to write his soulmate again.  **_I'm sorry it's been so long, being a trainee is though (〒﹏〒)_ ** he waited. Once he realized we wasn't going to get an immediate answer he went to the living room. There he was met with his band mates all settled in to watch a movie. He smiled and took the available seat next to Soobin. Soobin smiled and opened the blanket for him to sit in. It was a simple gesture that had Kai's heart soaring. (He had a crush on Soobin. Sue him. Who wouldn't fall for his adorable face?) He kept looking down at his arm every 10 minutes to ensure he wouldn't miss his soulmates answer, which prompted Soobin to look at him. "What's wrong with your arm?" He whispered. Kai shook his head and gave a bashful smile, "I'm waiting for my soulmate to respond." Kai whispered back. Soobin's eyes went wide and he quickly excused himself for the restroom. Kai finding that super odd follows him shortly after. Once at the bathroom door he knocked. "Hyung?" He asked, as he heard the water shutting off. Kai tried the knob and it was open. He pushed the door in to see Soobin scrawling a message across his arm. Once he noticed Kai he stopped. Kai was about to ask why he felt the need to message his soulmate back at such an odd moment when he realized that the unfinished message ended up on his arm. Kai looked at the message, then at Soobin. "Kai?" He sounded scared. Like he didn't know what to expect. Kai started to cry, not because he was upset but because he was happy. So happy, his crush was his soulmate. The biggest, clumsiest, handsomest, babiest adult, bunny was his forever. Soobin took that as he was upset, so he tentatively approached the weeping boy. "Look Kai, I'm-" Kai pulled him into a hug. "I'm so happy, hyung" he started to cry some more, and he smiled so big and teary eyed at Soobin. The giant could only think of one thing to do. He put his hand under the smallers chin and pushed up so they could kiss. The kiss was magical, it was everything every said and more. Kai felt right at home. He felt complete. Once it was over they moved back to the living room and Kai actually cuddled up with Soobin. Kai felt his mind wander about everything they would do together from now on. But the one thing that he had kept coming back to was how thankful he was that his teachers kept pushing that he use pens. For without pens, he would have never been with his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> http://aminoapps.com/p/zgrsv9
> 
> That's my Amino if you want to vote for the next ship I'll do or the prompt I'll write. Or if you just want to read the ship fic's before I post them here. Or if you just want to follow me! Anyways see you all in the next level!🦕


End file.
